


A New Experience

by WevyrDove



Series: Human Sexuality [1]
Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Daddy!Kink, M/M, PWP, Voyeur!Castiel, Wincest - Freeform, castiel walks in on sam and dean, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WevyrDove/pseuds/WevyrDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a quiet week for Team Free Will, and there's not much to do around the bunker. Dean's boredom gets the better of him and he convinces Sam to have a little fun. Castiel walks in on them <i>in flagrante delicto.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cameandgavewithouttaking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cameandgavewithouttaking/gifts).



> This is a smutty little one shot dedicated to Mandi who was my beta for the wincest big bang. Thanks babe, i love you!
> 
> PS this is the first thing i've written in weeks, so if you feel so inclined, please comment! i've been struggling with writer's block and doubt lately.  
> PPS if there's enough interest i could see continuing this with wincestiel

Dean kept kicking Sam under the table. Sam was trying to use his laptop to search for a new case. It was an uncharacteristically quiet week. Castiel was somewhere in the bunker, doing whatever angel thing he was doing.

“Stop it, Dean.” Sam growled.

“I’m bored, Sam.” Dean whined. He pushed away from the table and got up to stand behind Sam. He let his hand rest on the back of Sam’s neck, playing idly with his brother’s hair.

“Yes, I know.” Sam gritted, hunching his shoulders and pulling away from Dean’s touch. “That’s why I’m trying to read the news and see if there’s anything going on in the area.”

Dean huffed and let his hand slide under the collar of Sam’s shirt, reaching around and down to tweak Sam’s nipple under his shirt.

“Dean!” Sam yelped. Dean had pulled his hand away and hopped back a step so Sam couldn’t grab at him. Sam shot him a dirty look. “I said, stop it!”

Dean smirked. “Pay attention to me and I will.”

Sam scraped his chair back and got up. He took a step toward Dean who backed up, still smirking. He let Sam lean him against one of the pillars in the library and kiss him hard. After a moment, Sam broke away breathlessly, giving Dean a dark smile.

“You really want to do this, right now?” Sam asked, trapping Dean between his arms.

“Yes.” Dean breathed.

“What about Cas?” Sam asked, cocking his head.

“He won’t bother us.” Dean said carelessly. He tugged at the button on Sam’s jeans.

“Why do I feel like you want to get caught?” Sam murmured. He didn’t protest when Dean opened his jeans though. Dean reached under the waist band of Sam’s boxers and felt his brother’s hot and rigid length. Sam groaned loudly.

“Shhh.” Dean admonished. “Now who wants to get caught?”

“Ah-Dean!” Sam gasped as Dean thumbed the head of his cock. “I know it’s been-ah!-difficult with –ah! to get privacy with Cas around.”

“No kidding. He’s always here.” Dean agreed, continuing to play with Sam’s cock as he spoke. “I miss fucking you over the table.”

“Jesus.” Sam whispered. He couldn’t stop the anguished sounds that escaped his lips.

“I miss hearing you scream.” Dean continued. Sam whimpered and squirmed, his palms still resting on the cool stone of the column.

“God, just fuck me then.” Sam begged. He pulled out of Dean’s grasp and went back to the table. Without looking at Dean, he pushed his jeans and boxers down, bending over the table with his torso and arms against the table and his head down. He arched his back and presented his bare ass to Dean, smiling to himself when he heard his brother’s breath hitch.

“You’re such a slut, Sammy.” Dean praised, his voice thick with desire. He slipped his belt out of his jeans and then shoved his pants down, shuffling up to Sam. He grabbed Sam’s ass and squeezed before he pressed his cock against Sam’s skin. “I love your ass.” Dean groaned.

“Dean, I missed you.” Sam whined as Dean slid his hot shaft along the crack of his ass. Sam turned his head so his cheek rested against the wood of the table.

“You mean you miss my cock.” Dean laughed. “Better make this quick.” Dean looked around for something to use as lubricant. “I don’t want to fuck you dry though.”

“There’s moisturizer. On the shelf.” Sam suggested.

“Perfect.” Dean agreed. He shuffled away and then came back a minute later. Sam heard the wet and obscene sound of Dean slicking his cock and Sam moaned, writhing against the table impatiently.

“Gonna fuck you good, baby.” Dean grunted.

“Please.” Sam begged.

Dean pressed the head of his cock against Sam’s opening, one hand guiding his cock, the other on Sam’s ass. He slipped the tip inside right away, making Sam cry out at the sudden intrusion. He stilled for a moment to let Sam get used to him, and then pressed in further, gripping Sam’s sides. Sam keened and pressed back to take more of Dean’s cock inside.

“Dean!” Sam gasped once Dean was fully seated. They stayed like that for a moment, their chests heaving with ragged breaths. And then Dean started thrusting slowly while Sam moaned and whimpered underneath him. Sam was pushing back against Dean, trying to make him go faster and deeper.

“Say it.” Dean gritted. “Beg for it.” Dean moved his hips so he slid out until only the tip of his cock was inside Sam’s ass. Sam whimpered, trying to push back and take Dean back inside. Dean’s hands were holding Sam fast though.

“Dean! Please!” Sam groaned.

“You know what I want, baby boy.” Dean prodded. He pressed his fingers into Sam’s hips.

“What happened to making this quick?” Sam panted.

“Oh, it’ll be quick, once you say the magic words.” Dean assured him, and Sam could hear the smirk in his brother’s voice. Sam whined, but he did want to hurry things along, and he knew exactly what his brother wanted.

“Please, please Daddy.” Sam moaned, injecting as much desperation and need into his voice as he could muster. “Fuck me hard, Daddy.”

Dean made a noise of approval and snapped his hips hard against Sam, pulling his brother backwards at the same time so his cock slammed deep inside. Sam cried out, shifting his legs to change the angle slightly so Dean could go even deeper and press against his prostate.

“Good boy.” Dean praised, his voice dark. He started fucking Sam fast and hard, a stream of praise and curses falling from his lips. “My good little slut. You like it when Daddy fucks you hard and fast?”

“Y-yes, Daddy. Oh Daddy, go faster and harder. I love your cock so much.” Sam answered, pitching his voice higher as Dean continued to pound him. He already felt his orgasm building as Dean relentlessly pressed against his prostate.

“Touch yourself, baby boy.” Dean commanded. “Daddy’s gonna fill you up good.”

Sam whimpered and raised himself up, reaching one hand down between his legs to grasp his cock, bracing himself on the table with his elbow. At that moment he looked up and saw Castiel walking into the library. The angel froze, his mouth open as he stared at Dean and Sam. Sam’s eyes locked with Castiel’s even as he continued to stroke himself. He was so close to coming; he wasn’t about to stop just because Castiel was there. Castiel’s mouth opened and closed as if he had something to stay, but he stayed standing near the door, unable to look away. Sam continued to moan as if Castiel wasn’t there; he knew Dean must have his eyes closed as he neared his peak, and hadn’t noticed the angel come into the library.

“Oh Daddy, I’m touching myself. It feels good, Daddy.” Sam spoke for Dean’s benefit, even as he watched Castiel. He saw Castiel shift on his feet, and when he noticed the bulge in the angel’s pants, he felt a surge of desire.

“Baby, fuck, Daddy’s gonna come!” Dean groaned, his eyes still closed.

“Fill me up, Daddy. I want your cum deep inside of me.” Sam begged.

“Fuck!” Dean shouted as his hips stuttered and then slammed hard into Sam’s, propelling Sam forward. Sam gripped the table with his free hand so he wouldn’t crash into the table’s edge. Castiel made an involuntary noise when Dean started coming (something between a whimper and a moan), and Dean’s eyes flew open.

“What the fuck, Cas?!” Dean gasped, but he was already coming and couldn’t stop himself.

“Daddy! I’m coming!” Sam cried out, spurting his cum all over the edge of the table, his eyes shuttering as his body jerked with pleasure.

Dean pulled out quickly as soon as Sam finished, making Sam gasp at the sudden loss and empty feeling. Usually Dean detached himself more gently and with warning. Sam slumped forward onto the table, spent and wrecked, not caring that Castiel could see his naked back and ass.

“Cas, how fucking long have you been standing there?” Dean snapped, zipping his jeans up.

The angel was still frozen in place, but managed to find his voice. “Just a minute or so.” Castiel admitted, looking uncharacteristically abashed. “I am in a bit of shock.”

Sam giggled. Dean glared at him. “Cover yourself up, Sam.” Dean growled.

“I need something to clean up with.” Sam said facetiously. He could feel Dean’s cum dripping down his leg as he stood up. His cock was on full display and Castiel’s gaze darted to Sam’s crotch.

“Cas, stop staring.” Dean said sharply, and Castiel looked back at him. “Oh great, he has a boner.” Dean muttered, noticing the tent in Castiel’s slacks. Finally, Sam dragged his pants on, wincing at the stickiness. He wiped the table hastily with his sleeve.

“I apologize.” Castiel said. “It was…” Castiel paused. “A new experience.” He finished uncertainly.

“Well, go have a new experience somewhere else.” Dean grumbled.

“Come on, Dean. He didn’t do anything.” Sam appealed.

“Yeah, he just watched like a winged pervert.” Dean sniffed. “Wait. Did you notice him there and not tell me?” He looked at Sam, who shrugged innocently. Dean’s expression changed. “You like being watched, Sammy?” He asked darkly.

Sam blushed and ducked his head. “Um. No. Of course not.”

Dean smirked. He looked over at Castiel who was observing them with interest

“You ain’t seen nothing yet, angel.” Dean said, his voice full of promise. “Next time, you get a front row seat. Right, Sammy?” He leered at Sam, who blushed again. “Maybe we’ll even let you join us.” Castiel gaped at Dean.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to take a shower.” Dean announced. “Coming, Sammy?”

Sam looked at Castiel and then shrugged and followed Dean. The fact they were going to shower together didn’t seem to be a big deal in relation to what Castiel had just witnessed.

“I have a question.” Castiel ventured before they were out of the room. Both brothers turned to look at him; Sam’s cheeks were still red. “Why did Sam call you ‘Daddy’? You’re his brother.”

Now it was Dean’s turn to blush. Sam grinned.

“He likes it when I call him that.” Sam explained. “Let’s just say, it makes him happy.”

“Shut up, Sam.” Dean muttered.

“I see.” Castiel cocked his head. “I clearly have much to learn about human sexuality.”

Life in the bunker would never be the same.


End file.
